


Steve and Scotty

by chorus



Category: Brothers & Sisters, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus/pseuds/chorus
Summary: W13: Set soon after Steve Jinks joins; Brothers and Sisters: Scotty is not doing so well dating Kevin.  Sneaky Claudia arranges a date between the two.  But then...





	Steve and Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> An old work I found buried on my hard drive. Fluff, originally a series of emails sent to a friend.

Steve was thumping watermelons when he heard a loud crash on the next aisle. Rounding the corner, he peered through a fog of white flour to the man crouched on the floor. The man was covered in the stuff, and several broken bags lay around him.

“Hey, mister, you OK?” Steve asked, crouching down next to him.

Scotty sneezed, spraying even more flour clouds into the air. “Yeah, I'm just a mess,” he replied.

Steve helped him up, still talking. “What happened?”

“I was reaching for a bag on the top shelf when it collapsed. I've got to make quiche for, for tonight's book club meeting.”

“You're lying!” Steve declared.

Scotty's eyes grew wide, then he saw the badge on Steve’s belt. “Really, I was going to make quiche!”

Steve stared at the man. “You're not lying about that. Must be about the book club meeting.”

Flustered, Scotty decided to be honest. “I was going to make dinner for this date I have.”

“That's true.” Steve relaxed. “So why did you lie and say a book club meeting?”

Scotty was still trying to brush away flour residue. He also realized that since Steve was a cop, he might not be sympathetic to the truth. “Guess I was confused.” he said.

“You're lying again.” Steve grabbed his arms. “Why not just tell me the truth?”

“Fine! It was for a hot date, a guy named Kevin!” blurted Scotty, deciding to let the chips fall where they may.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Steve smiled. “You really like this guy?” Steve whispered. Scotty nodded. “Don't move.” Steve commanded, and disappeared. In a moment he was back with a store clerk.

“Do I need to report you to Health and Safety?” Steve asked the clerk. “This man could have been killed because of your defective shelving.” The clerk was clearly nervous, especially since Steve was holding his badge up for all to see. “I think you better let him wash up, then leave with his stuff at no charge.” The clerk nodded vigorously.

Scotty thanked Steve, who winked and gave him a thumbs up. “Hope it goes wonderfully!” he smiled.

\----------------

While pounding out some tubesteak, Scotty glanced through the serving window to the dining room. What he saw made him curious as he headed through the kitchen door.

"Excuse me, aren't you the guy that saved me from the killer shelves?"

A smile. "Yeah, I remember you. I'm Steve, and this is my friend Claudia. How'd your dinner with Kevin go?"

"I'm Scotty. Not well, I'm sorry to say." Steve could feel the pain radiating from the chef. "Just wanted to say thanks again for your help."

Claudia glanced at Steve, who shot her a quick Tell You Later glance, then gave a sympathetic look to Scotty. "Sorry to hear that."

Scotty forced a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oh, well. Anyway, dessert's on me." He shook hands with Steve and went back to the kitchen.

Claudia flashed her You Devil Dog You smile at her dinner companion. "Soooo??? Spill!"

Steve explained the grocery store incident while Claudia's smile grew wider, her eyes more mischievous. "Why don't you ask him out?" Steve just stared at her. "Hey, he's cute, he's nice," Claudia observed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to date again," Steve vacillated.

"If you wait until you decide you're ready, you'll die alone." Steve's jaw fell. Did Claudia really just say that?

"OK, Mr. Pent Up Frustration, I'll back off." Claudia pouted. "I gotta hit the restroom."

Steve knew she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth, either. "What are you up to?" he asked, warily.

"Me? Just emptying my bladder." She disappeared. Circling around to the server station, she wrote a quick note, collared a server and ordered him to give it to Scotty.

"I'd love to have dinner with you," Scotty said to Steve as he personally delivered their desserts. Steve's eyes grew wide as pieplates as he shot Claudia an I'm Gonna Kill You look. Scotty handed him a slip of paper. "Here's my number, call me."

\---------------

Pete couldn't help but notice that his hotel roommate was whistling in the shower. He went into the bathroom and sat down on the commode waiting for Steve to finish. The water stopped and the shower curtain flew open. “Owww, ow! Forgot about that.” Pete shielded his eyes.

“Dammit, Pete!” Steve shouted, yanking the plastic curtain closed. “What the hell are you doing?”

Pete peeked through his fingers, saw that it was safe to look again. “Just wondering what's got you so happy.”

“Why don't you get out and go ask Claudia?” snarled the voice behind the curtain. “She's the one that got me into this mess!”

“And what mess would that be?” teased Pete.

“Either get out, throw me a towel, or face the consequences!” The shower curtain fluttered. Pete lobbed a towel over the top of the curtain. “Thanks.” 

“I'm getting a weird vibe off you. What's up?” Pete sat down again. The curtain drew open, revealing a dripping wet Steve with a towel wrapped around his waist and a scowl on his face. “Oh, my, girlfriend! You do clean up nice!” Pete teased, snapping his fingers in the air.

Steve huffed. “If you must know, Claudia tricked me into going out to dinner with this guy.” He stepped out of the shower to the vanity, and grabbed his shaving cream.

“You go, girlfriend!” Pete shrilled, undulating his body.

Slowly Steve turned to face him. His eyes were flashing, and his voice was deep, with a murderous tone. “If you ever, do that again, I will, kill you.” 

“Ooohhh, I'm sooo afraid!” Pete mocked.

“I'm warning you!” Steve tugged gently on the towel.

“HEY, MYKA! STEVE'S GOT A DATE!”

“DAMMIT, PETE!” The towel fell to the floor.

“AAAAIIIIEEEEE!” Pete screamed, running from the bathroom.

\---------------

They were having a good time, Scotty regaling Steve with stories of kitchen disasters, including the time the angel food cake exploded. Steve noticed that Scotty kept looking past him. He knew it would be rude to turn around, but his curiosity finally got the best of him, the question blurting out.

“Isn't that your friend Claudia at that table?” Scotty asked. Steve turned. Across the room, hunched down over a table were Myka, Claudia and Pete, all watching him intently. Incensed, Steve grabbed Scotty's collar with both hands and pulled, smashing Scotty's lips against his own. Scotty's eyes were wide with surprise, Steve's with anger. After several seconds he let go, and while Scotty caught his breath, Steve turned around and gave his coworkers the finger.

“Oh, shit!” Claudia whispered.

Scotty was laughing about it as he and Steve were walking down the sidewalk, having been ejected from the restaurant because of Steve's finger. “When you think about it,” he chuckled, “They really must care a lot about you.”

“They care, alright,” Steve replied with sarcasm. “I'm gonna hear about this for the next ten years!”

“You're going to hear about a lot of things for the rest of your life!” said a voice behind them.

Both men spun around. “Artie!” exclaimed Steve. “Et tu, Brute?”

“Sua sponte,” Artie replied. He shook his head. “I just got in and was heading for the hotel when I saw you and lover boy here locking lips over the catch of the day.”

Scotty was confused, but one part had gotten through. Lover boy? “Steve, who is this guy?”

“Oh, sorry. Scotty, this is my boss, Artie. Artie, this is my date, Scotty.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Artie, waving away Scotty's extended hand. “Date's over. We've got a lead.”

“Now?”

“Now! Where are the others?” Artie looked around like he expected to see them lurking in the shadows.

“On a plane to Tibet, if they know what's good for them,” Steve muttered. Artie glared at him. “Last I saw, they were sitting at a table at the back of that restaurant, spying on us!”

Artie was annoyed. “Somebody's got to keep an eye on you, since it would appear you're more interested in playing the field than doing your job!”

Scotty held up his hands. “Steve, maybe I should go. It was nice meeting you, Artie.”

“Damn! The first time in, I don't know how many years, I have a real date, and it gets ruined! Scotty, I'm sorry, but I've got to work.”

Scotty was curious. “Aren’t you a policeman?”

“I'm a federal agent.” explained Steve.

Artie grabbed Steve's arm. “Enough of this. We've got to go!”

“Yeah, you need to go catch bad guys,” Scotty said, thinking of the joint in his pocket. “I'll call you.” He walked away.

Steve glared at Artie. “Thanks. Thanks for nothing!”

“We've got to go now!”

\-------------------------------

Mrs. Frederick was smiling, always a good sign. She looked around the table at Steve, Artie, Myka, Pete and Claudia. “Congratulations on a job well done. I believe it's the biggest challenge ever faced by a warehouse crew.”

The team exhaled a collective sigh of relief. “It was a good effort.” said Artie. “All in a day's work.” Pete said. Myka rounded on him. “Did you really just say that?” she asked.

“Although it did ruin Jinksie's social life.” Claudia grinned.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Frederick cut him off. “I heard about that.” Her look turned serious. “Just because you are warehouse employees doesn't mean you shouldn't have a life. When you have down time, you should be allowed to make good use of it.”

The team looked at Mrs. Frederic, then at Steve, then back to Mrs. Frederick, who was looking at Steve. “Mr. Jinks, give me your weapon.” Steve was shocked, tried to speak but only spluttered. Mrs. Frederick held out her hand. “Now, Mr. Jinks!”

The rest of the team was shocked, but Artie was the quickest to recover. “He doesn't carry a weapon!”

“He has a cellphone, that makes him dangerous.” Mrs. Frederick retorted. She locked eyes with Steve, who slowly pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her. “Thank you, Mr. Jinks. Since your fellow team members saw fit to ruin your date, you will be the only one getting four days off, and since you won't have your phone, I mean four days away from everything!”

“Now wait a minute,” protested Artie. “We had a hot lead that-”

“-could have waited until the date was over.” Mrs. Frederick's eyes flashed. “I have a surprise for you,” she said to Steve. She slapped her hand on the table. 

The door opened and in walked Scotty. Steve stood and flowed into his outstretched arms, their lips gently brushing. Catcalls, wolf whistles and cheers erupted around the table. “You go, girlfriend!” shouted Pete. Steve shot him a dirty look. Scotty grinned at Mrs. Frederick. “You understand I'll be doing some very nasty things to him.”

Mrs. Frederick tried unsuccessfully not to smile. “I imagine so. Just get him back in time.”

“Wait!” barked Claudia. She ran around the table and hugged Steve. “This is all my fault. Do you forgive me?” Steve smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Scotty took Steve's hand. “We'll be on our way.” The rest of the team and Mrs. Frederick crowded around the door, waving and shouting goodbye.


End file.
